goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP make fetish videos and gets grounded
This is a Go!Animate video made by Empire Looney, Igor the Mii and MordecaiTheAnimatronic Cast *Dave as SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP *Susan as SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP's Mom *Lawrence as SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP's Dad *Brian as Empire Loonely *Julie as Irina, Marisa Kirisame and Giggles *Princess as Reimu Hakurei, Nitori and Chica *Young Guy as Pingy *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Paul as Igor and TaylorTheHayniacYesQueenEliseNo ISAO GCAEC CHA MHC ABL PASR OWN TEIT TPNG SFTB SAKURADACLAN8 *Kayla as Sophie, Jelly Otter and Snow White *Eric as John and Carkle *Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya and Peanut Otter *Salli as Noodle *David as Cuddles *??? as Object Overload Yes Oobi G No CHA VGCP TPNG OWN Transcript (Empire Looney will start than Igor and Mordecai) SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP: "I'm going to make fetish videos out of fictional girls today! HAHAHAHAHA!" creates fetish Videos. SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP: "Yay, I sent them to Youtube!" to Igor's House Igor: "I'm going on Youtube to see what my friends are doing." sees the fetish videos Igor: "WHAT THE HELL?!" Igor: "That kid is way too young to be making those videos!" Igor: "I'm going to report his channel!" Reports SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP's Channel. Igor: "Now i'm going to call my friends!" gets in his car drives to Irina's House. Irina (in Kidaroo voice): "TRENT, WHAT THE censored IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Igor: "Uh, Who's Trent?" Confused Irina: "That's SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP's real name!" Igor: "Okay, but WHAT BLEEP KIND OF FETISH VIDEO HE DID OUT OF YOU?!" Irina: "A big b**bs video out of me!" Igor: "Dosen't he know that C-Cup (Irina's Bust Size) are perfect enough? I'm Disgusted!" Two Run off Irina's House. to Sanae Kochiya's House Igor: "Ugh." Sanae Kochiya: "I can't believe it! SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP Did a Big Butt video out of me!" Irina: That's disgusting! Igor: "To Sophie's Houseboat!" 3 Go to Sophie's Houseboat Sophie: I'm going on YouTube! Igor: "Oh Nonono!" sees the Fetish Video out of her Igor: "GOD DAMN IT!" starts crying Irina: "You made Sophie cry!" Igor: "No, She saw the fetish videos out of her and now she is crying over it." Igor: I'm going to phone Empire Looney! calls Empire Looney on phone. Empire Looney: "Hello?, Empire Looney here, How can i help you" Igor: "Empire Looney, Your most hated person on Go!Animate did something horrible!" Empire Looney: "Let me guess, Trent is making fetish videos out of my favourite cartoon/anime/video game girls?" Igor: "You Knew it!" Empire Looney: "I'm Going to ground him ASAP!" all drive to Trent (AKA SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP)'s house knocks on the door Igor: "Bad news!" SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP's Dad: "What is it?" Igor: "Your son Trent has made Fetish Videos out of female characters!" SouthPartSatanFan2015 VGCP's Dad: "Oh my censored god!!! He's in so much trouble! I'm going to punish him now! Igor: "Yeah!" to SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP's Room SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP's Mum: "Trent, You have lot of visitors who want to talk with you! Igor: "I am Igor! Today i was going to watch Yandere Simulator Videos but You ruined it with your Fetish Videos!" Empire Looney: I'm Empire Looney, Not only do i hate your fetish videos, But i also hate your Winnie the Pooh Gets Grounded and Snow White Gets Grounded videos! You Disney hater! Sanae Kochiya: "I'm Sanae Kochiya from Touhou! I hated your Videos!" Snow White: "I'm Snow White, I hated your grounded video out of me!"